


A collection of Merlin drabbles

by TriffidsandCuckoos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Written during series 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/pseuds/TriffidsandCuckoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Double drabble. When magic's involved, things are never simple.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Never Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble. When magic's involved, things are never simple.

It happens so easily. A smile, a few words, an unexpected kiss… A flash of gold, almost too quick to be seen. Except Arthur sees it, because he’s bloody Arthur Pendragon.

And right now he wishes he wasn’t.

Before, it had been so simple. Hadn’t felt like it perhaps, because he hadn’t realised it was ‘before’ anything. He’d suspected his manservant of hiding something from him, but he hadn’t expected… _this_. Because it’s _Merlin_ , Camelot’s prize idiot.

Merlin, who’s saved his life even more than he’d realised.

_His_ Merlin, who’s taken everything he’s ever known and will never give it back.

\----------

Isn't Merlin’s life complicated enough without magic ruining it again?

When Arthur kisses him (or does he kiss Arthur?), he actually feels happy. Safe. Loved. And then his magic flares up with his emotions, because he never has controlled it, not really, and one look tells him it’s all over.

That look doesn’t bear thinking about, let alone remembering for the lifetime he knows he will. Surprise, confusion, horror… Pain. The kind of wound even magic can never heal.

For the first time, he thinks that maybe Uther’s right. That maybe magic died for a reason.

Maybe he should too.


	2. Matters of Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double drabble. The best kisses revolve around perspective.

Kissing Arthur’s unlike anything Merlin’s ever known.

The exhilarating rush can only be matched by the strongest spells he’s cast. As they move even closer together, one hand snaking into Arthur’s hair (he’ll complain about that later), he just wants to run, sending magic streaking across the skies.

Except that would mean pulling away, which he refuses to do any time soon. The prince kisses like he’d imagined: intense, forceful, fighting for dominance. Merlin’s tempted to just give in, but he can’t let it be too easy, because Arthur does love a challenge.

Merlin hopes he’s good enough for him.

\----------

Kissing Merlin’s unlike anything Arthur’s ever known.

Naturally, like any prince, it’s not his first time. However, something about this man leaves him breathless every time.

Maybe it’s that smile that’s so undeniably _Merlin_ ; maybe the thrill of a battle a battle he’s determined to win, so unlike the giggling girls. Or maybe it’s his magic.

At first Merlin’s surprisingly subdued, until something gives, his magic reacts, and the world explodes. It’s like lightning surging inside them, sparking at every touch. Each sensation reminds him of the incredible power swimming beneath Merlin’s skin.

Arthur hopes he’s good enough for him.


	3. Four Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set of five drabbles. Arthur's loved four people in his life, and all differently.

As Uther said, Sophia was Arthur’s first love. 

At least she must have been, yet so much is just a confusing senseless blur. He knows he did unbelievable things ( _No Merlin, you’re my servant_ ), but he doesn’t understand the memories.

Merlin avoids any questions surprisingly skilfully for such a poor liar. Why did he have to wait until Arthur wants the truth?

He’d wanted to marry her, and now there’s nothing left. No love, infatuation… _anything_. Only when he’s ready to give her up forever does Merlin finally reluctantly describe him as ‘enchanted’.

Arthur doesn’t tell him how familiar that sounds.

\--- 

Morgana used to be family; his pretty, occasionally terrifying sister. They caused chaos and received punishments together. Good times. Old times.

Then ‘pretty’ becomes ‘beautiful’. Their façade remains, but dark hair and pale skin fill first his dreams, then his nightmares, as she grows into somebody frightening. She’s intense, powerful, and undeniable as they finally give in. For one night, she’s his, and she marks him even deeper.

Next day she’s gone, leaving only her burning brand. Arthur doesn’t need Merlin predicting her return or lying about the future. He needs to forget, and for once Merlin obeys his orders.

\--- 

Gwen’s a mystery to him. Almost unnoticeable behind Morgana, yet grief draws them together after she leaves.

She’s everything Arthur’s not: gentle, caring, loving without question. Nevertheless, somehow he knows something’s missing, and he only understands why when Lancelot finally returns to Camelot. When Gwen, not Queen Guinevere, smiles at him, Arthur realises what she’s wanted all along.

Which invites the inevitable question of why? Why marry despite loving another? Knowingly, eerily like Morgana, she responds, “Why did you?”

She’s right. She’s right because it’s not them who haunt him, but memories of sorrowful golden eyes. And Arthur understands completely.

\--- 

Merlin’s hard for Arthur to describe. He drives him insane, but he doesn’t obsess him like Sophia or burn him like Morgana. Like Gwen, he’s far more than a servant, but unfortunately he _can’t_ be as unquestioningly loving as her, and appearances must still be forced.

Without her, they could destroy each other, yet they can’t be separated. Not until Arthur just _knows_ his other half is gone, right there on the battlefield. That’s why his final moments don’t hurt: he has to be whole to feel. Instead he smiles, as he feels familiar magic sending him on his way.

\--- 

In truth, loves can be strangely similar. Sophia and Morgana are both impassive considering Arthur’s death, although reasons differ. Sophia would simply lose a disposable tool, while Morgana simply cannot care anymore.

Elsewhere, those who grieve also face guilt. Gwen realises stories will blame her, whereas Merlin knows he could have stopped this long ago. Despair forms part of Nimueh’s trap, only shattered when part of him is ripped away. His tree-prison may die, but only goodbye is possible.

Now he’s trapped by dreams: futures where lives have faded into legends. Where the true love story has been forgotten forever.


End file.
